


Je Serai Juste Derrière Toi

by SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Angst, F/M, Murder, Revenge, Suicide, Supernatural Elements, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart
Summary: Après que Souji ait accidentellement tué Chizuru, il doit s'occuper de quelques affaires inachevées avant de pouvoir la suivre.
Relationships: Okita Souji/Yukimura Chizuru





	Je Serai Juste Derrière Toi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I’ll Be Right Behind You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396604) by [SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart). 



« Chizuru... ? »

La brume rouge j’ai été hypnotized sous a commencé à faze. Je me souvenais d’avoir entendu sa voix, mais je ne comprenais pas les mots. J’avais tellement soif, dans tant de douleur, que je n’ai pensé à rien d’autre.

C’est alors que j’ai regardé la tache rouge sur son kimono. Mes yeux s’élargissent, elle a été blessée. J’ai regardé autour de moi et Kodo et Kaoru ont été choqués, leurs yeux n’ont pas cligné des yeux, et tous les autres furies mis morts autour de moi.

L’effroi s’élevait dans mon cœur. J’ai regardé l’épée, celle-là même que Kondou m’a donnée, tachée de rouge, et puis j’ai compris.

« Chizuru ! Tiens bon! Je... Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? » J’ai pleuré, dans le désespoir.

Je savais qu’il n’y avait pas d’espoir, je l’ai frappée au foie, et aucun médecin et aucun héritage démoniaque ne changerait son destin.

Un destin que je serais heureux en partage, dès que j’ai fini ce que j’étais prêt à faire, et j’avais besoin de lui faire savoir. Il n’y avait rien d’autre que je pouvais faire, rien que je pouvais faire pour me repentir, si ce n’est essayer de faciliter son passage.

« Ne t’inquiète pas... » Ma voix échoue avec un hoquet. Merde, merde. « Je ne te laisserai pas mourir seul. Je serai juste derrière toi. Il suffit d’attendre une seconde pour moi, oui ? Chizuru... »

Son dernier souffle laisse ses poumons, et avec elle, ma maîtrise de la santé mentale a également glissé. Pourtant, ma conscience tenait bon. Je voulais témoigner de mes actes, je veux qu’ils aient un sens, pour qu’ils marquent mon âme pour l’autre vie.

Je veux pouvoir dire à Chizuru, si jamais je peux la revoir, que j’ai fini sa mission. J’ai empêché sa famille de faire des terres rasées hors de notre pays.

C’était facile, vraiment. Kaoru n’était guère un épéiste accompli, et je me suis débarrassé de lui rapidement. Je lui ai déchiré le bras droit en premier, ce qui l’a mis à genoux, criant de douleur. Comme le démon s’agenouillait, je l’ai décapité en une seule balançoire.

Puis, je me suis tourné vers Kodo. Il s’agenouillait sur le corps de son enfant adoptif.

« Si j’avais su que c’était le prix, je n’aurais jamais touché à l’eau de la vie. » Il a dit. « Il n’y a pas de clan Démon, pas de pays, qui vaut ma fille. »

« Si vous essayez de me faire sentir désolé pour vous, vous ne serez pas l’obtenir. » J’ai dit, doutant de sa sincérité.

Il était trop facile maintenant de regretter tout ce qu’il avait fait, mais la question de fait est que Kodo a abandonné Chizuru seul pendant six mois à Edo, et pendant quatre ans avec le Shinsegumi, sans parler de son travail de développement de l’eau de vie et de s’aligner avec Kaoru, qui très autorisé souhaité voir sa soi-disant fille souffrir, ou du moins mort.

« Je sais quelle est la pénitence pour mes crimes, Okita. » Le médecin a dit, se tournant vers moi. « Je vous demande seulement d’enterrer Chizuru avec dignité. Il y a un cimetière juste autour de cette maison incendiée, c’est là que j’ai enterré ses parents. »

Ce n’était pas comme si je n’avais pas l’intention de l’enterrer, mais il était bon de savoir qu’elle pouvait être avec sa famille.

« En outre… » Continua-t-il. « Il ya une source dans la forêt, pas trop loin d’ici. Il a des propriétés curatives. Une boisson devrait bannir l’eau de vie de votre système. »

« Je vois. » J’ai dit, impatient avec le monologue.

Il a baissé la tête et a exposé l’arrière de son cou. « Fais ce que tu dois. »

« Avec plaisir. »

J’ai laissé tomber mon épée dessus, et sa vie était finie.

Laissant son corps seul, j’ai ramassé Chizuru, son épée et l’épée de Kaoru et je me suis dirigea vers le cimetière. Je voulais l’enterrer, elle et les armes ensemble, étant le seul héritage familial qu’elle n’ait jamais eu.

Kodo avait raison, et elle devrait avoir de la compagnie dans son lieu de repos, mais je ne savais pas les noms de ses parents. Alors, je ne pouvais pas l’enterrer à côté d’eux, et je ne voulais pas risquer de choisir un endroit au hasard. En regardant pensivement l’intrigue, j’ai choisi un endroit près d’un sakura. J’espérais qu’elle pourrait assister à chaque floraison.

J’ai fini l’enterrement à l’aube. Le soleil m’a fait mal aux yeux, mais ça n’avait pas d’importance. Au sommet de sa tombe, j’ai laissé l’épée que Kondou m’a donnée. J’espérais que ça la protégerait quand je ne pourrais pas.

« Je voulais te donner toute ma vie. Je suis désolé que ces mois soient exactement ce que j’ai réussi à donner. »

Des larmes m’ont échappé des yeux. Je ne voulais plus être ici, je lanterne inutilement.

« Je serai juste avec toi, Chizuru. Attendez un peu plus longtemps, je serai là. »

Avec cela, j’ai quitté le cimetière et marché jusqu’au printemps. Tout comme Kodo l’avait dit, il était très proche des ruines du village. Les démons Yukimura ont dû le garder pendant des générations.

Ça aurait été bien de vivre ici, isolé avec elle.

Je me suis agenouillé devant la source et, à l’aide de mes mains calleuses, j’ai bu un long verre d’eau cristalline. Il faisait froid et très rafraîchissant, ce que j’imagine la pureté aurait le goût.

L’eau m’a refroidi la gorge, comme il est descendu ma trachée. Immédiatement, la douleur que j’ai ressentie de la lumière du soleil s’est apaisé. Mes poumons atteints de maladie, cependant, se sentaient exactement les mêmes, prouvant que l’Eau de Vie n’a rien fait pour guérir ma tuberculose.

Ça n’avait pas d’importance de toute façon. Je ne voulais pas mourir comme une fureur, comme quelque chose qui s’apparente à un animal, un crime contre la nature. J’ai senti que cela diminuait mes chances d’être béni dans la vie suivante, et j’ai senti que j’ai commis assez de péchés pour attendre beaucoup de grâce de la part des dieux.

En me levant, j’ai continué mon chemin, maintenant loin des ruines du village, de retour sur la montagne, à travers où je suis venu avant. Je marchais lentement, car je ne pouvais pas compter sur ma force surhumaine pour conjurer ma maladie.

J’étais déterminé, cependant, et je suis sûr que j’aurais lepirit s pour être en mesure d’atteindre ma destination.

Quelques heures de marche lente sur la colline, je l’ai finalement atteint. La petite clairière dans les bois dans lesquels j’ai embrassé Chizuru pour la première et dernière fois. Je voulais mourir ici, ici. Ça m’a donné un sens.

Hélas, ce n’était pas encore mon heure.

Pendant quelques heures encore, je me suis assis là et j’ai entendu les bruits de la nature tout autour de moi. J’ai rappelé ma vie, de la mort de mes parents, mon enfance misérable avec ma sœur et son mari, la formation sous Kondou et ma carrière militaire avec le Shinsegumi.

J’étais reconnaissant pour tout ça. J’avais été profondément malheureux pendant la majeure partie de ma vie, mais cela n’avait pas d’importance. J’ai aussi pu m’entraîner sous une personne que je respectais, me battre pour quelque chose en quoi je croyais et rendre hommage à une personne que j’aimais. Peu importe combien de chagrin j’ai vécu, peu importe combien de temps mon temps avait été, peu importe mes péchés, je suis heureux que j’ai traversé tout cela.

Comme la lune était à nouveau dans le ciel, avec les étoiles qui brillaient sur moi, il était enfin temps. J’étais prêt.

J’ai dessiné mon épée et l’ai conduite dans mes tripes.

Puis, j’ai jeté mon poids vers l’arrière. Ma dernière vue était le beau ciel du soir, tout comme c’était la veille. Chizuru aimerait ça.

Je veux juste être avec elle. S’ll te plaît, laisse-moi être avec elle. Permettez-moi de me repentir, permettez-moi de réformer. Permettez-moi d’en valoir la peine, s’il vous plaît. Je veux juste être avec elle.

Puis, il n’y avait rien.


End file.
